Love is War
by FoxDemon303
Summary: A heart can become a battle ground. Tears and blood will be shed on the path to true love. Can a certain Shinigami fight her way through her heart and regain what has been lost? Sequel to 'Till Death Do Us Part' Kenpachi/Grimmjow/OC, Ulquiorra/Orihime
1. Uncertain Path

**Fox: Hi guys! How are you? :) This came out a little bit later than I wanted but still, here it is! The sequel to 'Till Death Do Us Part'! Now as you've proabably noticed, it is now a Kenpachi/Grimmjow fic, with a dash of Ulquiorra/Orhime ;3 But don't worry, it'll be explained why. But I hope you all enjoy it! This will go all through Hueco Mudno to maybe the end of Aizen. Im not sure yet.**

**Read on everybody! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uncertain Path**

His heart pounded as sheer anger and adrenaline rushed through his veins. Her face happily beaming at him in his mind's eye. The image just drove his muscles past their max. Footsteps echoed his own. He glanced to the right.

Beside him, running equally as hard but more gracefully, was the head of Kuchiki clan. The noble's light grey eyes were narrowed in concentration. Though his pride and honor would not allow him to speak of it aloud, he was racing to protect his younger adopted sibling.

Both men resented each other to an extent but had enough respect to become rivals.

And this time, they would side only once; for they had the same goal in heart.

Save the girl that was important to them.

* * *

Kiki could recall the quick pain that entered her heart.

Grimmjow's face while he watched her fall.

After that, all she could remember was being engulfed by darkness.

She didn't have a sense of time. All she was able to do was float endlessly through whatever world she inhabited now.

Kiki could feel some things slip away from her. Humanity, sanity, and her soul. It seemed like she was being reborn into something else; something different.

Faces flashed by her cloudy eyes. Family, friends, and a certain Shinigami.

Kiki watched helplessly as the Captain grew fainter and fainter. His white cloak being eaten by blackness. Eventually, the only thing that remained was the sound of the bells he liked to put on the tips of his hair.

The last jingle and she felt like she was being truly erased. Her name becoming unclear. The girl was finally losing herself to this empty space.

One last figure appeared before her. It looked like her, only it's skin was deathly pale and it's eyes were colored in black with golden iris.

It stretched out it's hand in offering.

The lost girl cocked her head to the side. What did it want?

**"It's time to wake up..." **It spoke, the voice ghostly.

"Now awake, Kiki el Lobo!"

The dark space shattered allowing light to shine forth. Her eyes fluttered, trying to push back tears. She awoke in a room with a strange light above her.

"Miss Kiki? Are you awake?" A male's voice asked her.

With a groan, the girl struggled to get up.

She leant on her forearms and elbow. Her hair creating a curtain that hid her face.

"Who..is...Kiki?" The girl asked with a hushed tone. It hurt to speak.

The men looked back and forth to each other. This was unexpected.

"Why, that's you. That is your name, Kiki." The gentleman with slicked back brown haired smiled smoothly.

A pink haired man with boney glasses bounched up and down behind the kind man.

"Ah, my little experiment is awake! How darling!" He cooed at her.

She flinched at the man. He was bit freighting...

"She is a not toy to play doctor on, asshole!" A harsh voice growled at the odd man.

The girl felt like she recognized that voice.

The kind man saw she knew the Espada that just shouted at the scientist.

"Kiki, dear, would you like see him?" He asked gently.

She nodded and he moved from her sight.

Behind the him was a disgruntled man with blue hair and aqua eyes that gleamed with anger and annoyance. He had a hole in his pelvis, which she found odd. But other than his appearance, the girl found him comforting.

The angery man noticed she was staring at him and he returned the stare.

Jade locked with aqua.

"H-Hi," She spoke with shyness.

"Hey," He replied.

"W-What's your name?"

"You know my name. It's Grimmjow, remember?"

Embrassed, she looked away.

"Grimmjow, is seems that Miss Kiki does not recall anything. Be easy with her. She much more dangerous than before." The gentleman muttered the last part.

Grimmjow glared daggers at Aizen. "I wonder who's fault that is." The blue hair male shoved his way past Aizen.

Kiki shivered due to the chill in the lab and fact she had no clothing.

Grimmjow frowned and shrugged off his jacket. "Put this on, you're cold."

Kiki was careful to cover herself as she slipped on his jacket. It smelt like battle and sweat.

"Does she need anymore attention?" He asked without taking his eyes off her.

"No, but do be careful with her. Since she has lost her memories, though I am not aware of it's extent, she's pretty much powerless. I'd watch her if I were you."

Grimmjow snorted and began to scoop her off the table. Kiki went still.

"Look, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He threw a cold glance over his shoulder at Aizen and Granz.

Kiki blushed and allowed him to pick her up.

"She's stayin' with me, no arguing to it."

Aizen put his hands up in truce. Granz merely told Grimmjow to return her soon so he could preform tests on her to see how far back her memory lose went.

"That's all you better be testin'." The Sexta warned before leaving.

* * *

Kiki sat bewildered on Grimmjow's bed. This area, this people, all of this; made no sense to her. Everything was foreign to her.

The realization slowly crept up on her. Fear traveled up her spine and caused her to shiver. Sweat began to ran down her face from the heat and stress.

Grimmjow noticed Kiki's breathe becoming ragged.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! It's all right!" He flashed over to Kiki, holding her soft arms in his rough hands.

The newly born Arrancar slowed her breathing down to be steady. Her eyes still wide in shock.

"You must be pretty disorientated, huh?" He muttered, tucking a wild lock of hair behind her.

"Why is it so hot?" She asked, her body's temperature still not adjusting to the high degree around her.

"We're in a desert, girly." Grimmjow grinned lazily.

Kiki blushed and looked to the ground. She felt silly. But there was something else unnerving her.

Kiki brought her gaze sneakliy back up to his. She couldn't repress the tremble that shook her being. Under his strong gaze, Kiki felt off.

It was if she was a lamb and he a lion. Prey and predator.

"Am I scarin' ya?" Grimmjow cocked his head to see her eyes.

"Um, no. It's just I feel funny around you." She mumbled.

The Sexta was taken off guard for a moment. What did thay mean? He wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps Aizen and Granz put her off balance.

"I'm not gonna bite ya, girly. You're safe with me." His mouth moved before his mind comprehended what just happened.

"Truly?" She looked up at him like whatever he said made the world go'round. She believed in him.

"Yeah, you got my word." Grimmjow folded his arms.

Kiki smiled and visibly relaxed more.

Whew, that was easy. Kind of. Grimmjow didn't forget she was completely nude under his jacket. He had to find her a outfit to fit her. Though, the feline warrior wouldn't mind if the girl remained in her current state...

A soft tap at his door snapped Grimmjow out of his lustful thoughts.

"Enter,"

A tall caramel skinned female stepped in his courters. Her blond hair was in different lengths but somehow matched her the look she was giving. The woman's eyes were stunning but also mirrored deadliness.

Her green gaze was cold as she looked at Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama has requested of me that I find some clothing for our newest member."

Her eyes shifted to Kiki on the matress.

She couldn't tell if the woman was smiling but her eyes were closed and her tone was a more happier one than she used with Grimmjow.

"Greetings, I am Tier Harribel. The Espada Tres, three."

"H-hi there, uh, they call me Kiki so I guess that'd be me." She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Kiki, if you don't mind, I will escourt you to my room. Surely, I can locate you something."

Grimmjow huffed and bent to pick up Kiki but Harribel stopped him.

"Now now, Sexta, I'm sure Kiki can walk without the assistence of a man." The Espada sneered.

"Have it your way, bitch." He stepped away before giving Kiki a reassuring look.

Kiki sighed and carefully scooted off his bed. Her legs were wobbly at fist but gradually with each step, they became stronger.

Harribel opened one arm in case she needed an aide.

"I'm okay, thanks." Kiki smiled kindly.

"If you are certain." She sent Grimmjow another steely glare. "We shall return when she wishes so." And spun around on her heel with her arm about Kiki's little shoulders.

* * *

Eventually the two Captains took seperate paths. Ruika was in one direction while Kik was another. Neither men wished one another luck or kind words. Instead they stayed focused on their reasons of journeying to this God forsaken land.

The portal opened for the large Shinigami and his small assistant Reaper. He stood at the entrance and looked on the sandy plains.

He could smell Hollows and death everywhere.

Not having any sence of direction, the captain took off towards the largest spiritual pressure he could locate.

Jumping from the opening in the sky, he landed with a loud boom. The sand shot up in the air around him, creating a sandy column.

Kenpachi took off towards the pressure. It seemed familiar so he decided to follow it.

"You better not let me get lost, Yachiru!" He barked.

"No way, Ken-chan! I'd never do that to you!" The little pink haired girl ranted.

Answering with a grunt, Kenpachi raced off.

After what felt like hours, the two encountered a large herd of Hollows.

Zaraki's eye twitched. This would take at least a day to clear!

And he did not have time for this!

* * *

Harribel entroduced Kiki to her closest friends, which she called her Fraccion. The three girls took her in warmly.

Emilou Apacci was a tomboy of sorts. Her personaility reminded her faintly of someone but Kiki couldn't remember.

Franceska Mila Rose was what Kiki would always now picture of an amazon. She was beautiful but also had a nasty temper like Emilou.

Sung-Sun was obviously the most mature of the trio. She was composed and often rationalized for her friends.

The trio took to Kiki very well. Anyone Harribel liked, they did.

Before they ventured into the closet, Sung-Sun thought out loud.

"I wonder if she has a number like you, Harribel-sama."

That hadn't occured to the third Espada. Aizen had said this girl would be a powerful piece in his game but how powerful did he mean?

"She is right, Kiki-san. Now-" Harribel was cut off by Emilou getting all jittery and pouncing on Kiki. Squeals and laughing followed by Emilou investigating Kiki's being.

"She sure is ticklish," Rose observed.

"That is quite obvious," Sung-Sun looked at her from the corner of her eye.

Harribel sighed. She had enough of this foolishness.

She hoisted the two by the collar off the floor. Kiki flushed with the loss of oxygen from laughter. Emilou looked disappointed.

"Disgraceful. You shouldn't invade individuals privacy like that, Emilou." Her leader scolded.

"Well, if it makes any difference, she doesn't have a number." She huffed.

Harriel's green eyes narrowed in thought and suspicion.

Then what had that man really implied? Is this girl a joke or something to enrage the enemy with?

Harribel scowled when Kiki was removed from her grip. The girl vanished into the endless closet.

"Harribel-sama! Would you mind giving your opinion on her outfits?" Sung-Sun called out from behind the doors.

The Arrancar agreed and settled herself in a chair facing them.

What did Aizen have in store for this girl?

Many outfits later, the group had finally chose one. Kiki was also happy with how it turned out so it was a big plus. The women chattered endless about things and how Kiki looked in her new clothing style.

"Yes, yes, much better than that dark drab thing you came in earlier." Rose commented. Kiki looked at the darker skinned girl questioningly.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't remember." Rose was about to go forward with the conversation. But a dark menciful glare coming from Harribel shut her up.

The memoryless girl was stuck between a rock and a hard place. This people seemed nice yet something deep down told her otherwise.

"If you excuse me," Kiki exited the main room and shut herself in the bathroom.

Jade eyes traveled to the image in the mirror.

She stared into her reflection. A short girl with shoulder length hair stood dressed in white pants that flared out at the bottom with a tight tank top like shirt. A jaw bone wove around her neck like a chocker. It was all that was left her Hollow formed as she was told.

_Hollows are supposed to have a hole in their chest..._

Kiki felt around her middle but found nothing.

Her hand traveled down her strenum felt her fingers dip. Kiki quckly unzipped her shirt and saw the hole. It was below her breasts just above her navel.

Kiki let out a breath and re zipped her top. Her palm placed itself upon the glass as she leant her forehead on it.

Unfamiliar eyes stared back.

These clothes, these people, this place; Kiki put a hand on the decoritive bone on her throat.

Even her ownself felt uncertain.

* * *

**Fox: So? What'cha think? I honestly want to hear from you guys. As for an updating schedule, a lot of things are happening right now for me so I will very busy. I don't want to promise anything but I will try once a week. I hope you all liked it and waiting for more! Please R&R.**


	2. Misplaced

**Fox: Hello again! Sorry for such delay! But hey it's finally here!**

**Big shout to _dbzbnfan202_! Thank you for the kind words! They made me go all fuzzy X3 I 3 You!**

**Thanks of course to_ marubibi98, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, DrHooveMD, JinxyXD, Hopestar435, Zoeker, Crashing Down Lovely_ for faving, following, and alerting! You all are AMAZING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misplaced**

Kiki wandered off on her own after the spontaneous meeting with Harribel and her gang. Turning down corridor after corrider, Kiki hoped to run into Grimmjow again. Having no memories of before and virturally knowing no one within this base, he was her best comfort.

She eventually had scurried down so many hallways, the little Arrancar found herself lost.

"Oh, well, don't panic. Everything's okay," Kiki took a breathe to relax her nerves.

With an air of confidence, she spun on her heel to re trace her steps only to smack into a hard object.

"Gah!" Kiki fell to the floor from the impact.

'Did I hit the wall?'

She peeked out through her sandy bangs to see a tall slim figure glaring down at her.

The man had long straight black hair that covered a side of his narrow face, leaving the one snake like eye to stare down. His outfit was extremely odd. The uniform everyone wore here was obiviously morphed to fit his tastes. The shirt had a spoon shape to the hood and came down openly to his waist.

This unknown freak gave Kiki a sneer. "Aren't you Grimmjow's little toy? What the hell are you doing sneaking around?"

Kiki flinched back from his harsh voice. She didn't like this man.

Realization dawned on his features. "Aw, that's it! You're lost aren't you, kitten?"

Holding back her shudder, Kiki nodded. "Y-Yes,"

His kind facade vanished as quick as his hand came around Kiki's neck. He slammed her into the wall behind her and laughed.

"Now I wonder why Aizen-sama would go through all the trouble to bring you here only to have you be weak as a newborn. Are you poking your nose where it doesn't belong, bitch?"

Kiki gave a raspy reply. "N-No, I-I-I wouldn't...!"

"Positive?" His grip grew tighter on her throat. "I'd hate to find out you're lying." The man's tongue snaked out of his mouth, showing Kiki his rank.

Number 5 was tattooed into the pink flesh.

Horror shook Kiki's spine. "P-Please...I..didn't do...anything!"

The fifth Arrancar chuckled. "Sorry are we, Kitten?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"I can't hear you." He taunted, making his hold stronger.

"Ah!"

"Nnoitra, get your flithly hands off her!" A familiar growl warned.

"If it isn't the King of the Jungle..." The man, now Nnoitra, withdrew his slender hand.

Kiki dropped to the ground with a yelp.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed with anger at the the Espada.

"I should cut off an arm of yours for touching her." He spat, making his way over to them.

"I was just having fun with the new girl. Weren't we having fun, Kiki-chan?" He smiled widely at her, his top row of teeth taking over the bottom.

"When attacking a defenseless girl becomes fun, I'll let ya know." Grimmjow shoved Nnoitra out of his way for him to kneel down to Kiki.

"You all right?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kiki giggled at his expression. It reminded her of a confused cat.

Grimmjow sighed from relief and took her hand in his. "Yeah, you're okay."

Nnoitra snorted from the side. "Soft spot for the noob?"

In a blurr of blue, Grimmjow had Kiki behind him and Pantera dangerously nestled belew Nnoitra's throat.

"Piss off, bug."

Kiki was now located back in Grimmjow's courters. He made her stay put after he checked her over in case any damage Nnoitra may have caused. On his way out, he also warned her about walking around the place.

She might run into people she might not like.

As she waited for Grimmjow's return, Kiki thought on what Nnoitra had said.

Aizen brought her to this place but from where? And why?

He called her weak but deep down, Kiki knew he was lying.

There was a hum of enegry hidden in her soul. She could feel it. But she didn't have anyway of harnessing it. Grimmjow and the others had a sword.

Kiki glanced around the pretty much barren room. She didn't see anything for her.

The girl huffed in frustration and gripped her hair. This wasn't fair!

"Hey, hey, what's with the dramatic hair pulling? Am I gettin' on your nerves that quick?"

Grimmjow had re entered the room without her knowing. A wildfire blush flared across her face. "N-no, you're fine."

"I know am, thanks." He winked at her.

"That's not what I meant!" _Although that's what I am thinking..._

"Okay, okay, settle down. Here," He placed a steam bun down next her on the bed.

"It's not much but better than nothin'." Grimmjow's eyes were far away. Remembering back when he had nothing. He had to fight to survive.

Kiki coughed to regain his attention.

"Ah, I space out? Right..." He stiffly sat down next to her with his own bun.

After taking two huge bites of his, Grimmjow noticed she hadn't touched hers.

"Eat, or I'll force it down your throat." He teased but his tone didn't excately carry it.

Kiki's face looked like someone smacked her in the back of the head and she took a portion off. She chewed and swallowed as if against her will.

"What it taste bad?"

"No, just hot..." She panted.

I feel like an ass...

The Sexta looked away embarrassingly.

Minutes ticked by and the pair finished their steamed meals. A few moments of silence unsettled Grimmjow so with a grunt, he got off the bed to undress.

"Ohmygod, what are you doing?!" Kiki squeaked as he started to remove his shirt.

"Um, getting ready for sleep?" He nudged his head to the window, the sun sinking below the sand.

"Oh..."

"We'll keep it clean, girly." He smirked, kicking off his sandles and obi.

Next his hands went to his waist to untie his sword. Just as he went to set it by the bed, Kiki asked a question.

"Um, why do I not have a weapon but everybody else does?"

Grimmjow froze in his spot. He expected the question sooner or later but he guessed her run in with Nnoitra pushed that along.

"Uh, you need to see the Doc and then you'll get one." He lied through his teeth. Tomorrow morning Kiki was to report back to Granz.

"Really? It's that simple?"

No.

"Yes." He wasn't sure if Granz would give Kiki back her Zanpak-to or give her another sword. After all, she was an Espada now.

"That's good, I was getting kinda worried."

Now he was interested. "Hm? Why?"

Kiki looked sad as she spoke. "Because I feel wrong here. I don't know who I am. Where I came from. Nothing. But I feel this energy inside me. So, I know I am not weak like Nnoitra said. Yet, I am neither endowed with a number or weapon. I feel misplaced."

Grimmjow set his jaw firmly and took her chin between his fingers. "Don't you dare say that. Never listen to that nasty ass insect! I feel your power; you are strong. You'll see it one day, I swear. But don't feel like that. You belong here..."

Grimmjow knew in the back of his mind how it was to be under estimated. It was fucking humiliating!

Kiki's eyes shimmered with tears. Her feelings toward the Sexta growing firmer. She took hold of Grimmjow's large hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**Fox: Hmm, sparks going between Grimmjow and Kiki? Your thoughts? *dodges knives and Kenpachi plushies.* Yes, I do remember it is Kenpachi and Kiki but at the moment I feel Grimmjow needs a little love. Don't worry loves, it'll turn out good ;3 Leave me with your awesomeness and I'll see ya next chappie!**

**PS: Drop a super comment that makes meh day, I'll give you a shout out at the top next update!**


	3. Race Against the Sands of Time

**Fox: Hello guys. Yes, I know it's been at least a month or more since I've updated but I have been without a computer for a long time and just recently got it back. I had to get a new hard drive put in along with Windows to be re installed so I've been busy putting everything back and downloading all the stuff I need.(Still dont have everything _) But I promised my friend an update so here it is finally! **

**Here's a shout out to the new peoples!**

**_Moonstar66, CoffeeGirl129, YaoiLover141, Rakuen91, tkmcgilbra, Kibalover1998, Skye Paige, Ayame Shinu, TheDarkAngelCreed, SilverNeira, .104, FitsofRage, tigergirl93, anonomon_! Thank you so much for reading/faving/alerting/reviewing! I heart you all new and old!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Race Against the Sands of Time**

Night had cast its dark spell upon Hueco Mundo as the moon waxed greatly upon the sands, painting them a light blue glow. The wind shifted through caves and ruins of the forgotten releam that was home to those existence matter not in the living nor next world. It was a peaceful evening.

The Shinigami who entered this world had settled for the night. The small group huddled around a weak fire, taking turns sleeping. Kurosaki Ichigo had taken the first watch. His brown eyes bore into the cracking embers. The Subsitute Shinigami kept his thoughs focused on the friends he had to rescue. Orihime, the not so bright but friendly girl who always was there. Then Kiki, he and her were like two peas in a pod. Both being damned to carry monsters in their souls.

Ichigo sighed, tilting his head back to gaze at the stars. It had been three days since they came here and not only was there no trace of either of them but they had no clue where to begin. All there was to this disolate place was just sand and more sand.

'If Kon was here I'm sure he'd be complaining about the landscape.' Ichigo chuckled to himself.

The tiny moment of his inside joke died when a wolf howled sadly in the distance.

Was it Kiki calling out for them?

Ichigo felt out to the reaistu. It was merely a normal wolf.

His spirits dampered once more, but Ichigo's determination grew stronger.

"I will find you, my friends. Don't give up."

* * *

Far away from the little campfire was the hideout, hid that which was to be found. Orihime sat on her window sil and stared into the desert. Her big round eyes half closed with weariness. How long had she been here? Were the others looking for her after they found out she was gone without so much as a goodbye?

A yellow glow shimmered in the orange haired girl's eyes. It was a single firefly. It floated in front her window all by its lonesome. Even the light it gave off was faint. Orihime straightened up and placed her hand gently on the glass pane.

"Are you alone too?" She whispered.

As if it understood, the ball of light bounced up and down slowly.

She gave it a gentle smile. "Well, you've got me now, right?" Out of the corner of Orihime's eye another glow appeared. It joined the other at its side. They glow they gave off was now bright. It made Orihime's heart clench. "I guess it's bye bye, huh?" The two orbs bounced gleefully and danced away. Orihime gave a hesitent wave to the two tiny bugs. Soon as their light disappeared, her gesture paused. Slowly her hand decended to her heart. Orihime sniffled and held back a cry. Why was she left all alone?

"Are you hurting woman?" That low voice asked as it's figure emerged from the shadows.

Orihime hiccupped and looked up at the pale man. His emerald eyes never left her face, taking note of the liquid building up her glisting eyes.

"N-No, I am fine. Just a little heart broken I guess." Her honey orbs turned away. Stepping forward, he reached out with a pointed finger and placed it where her hand covered. "Is it because of this?" He put his head to the side. "The thing called a heart?"

Orihime smiled sadly. "Yes, Ulquiorra. I'm lonely. I miss my friends, feeling the sun on my face. So in turn, my heart hurts."

The Cuato Espada looked on in curiosity. The organ these humans had caused them pain? But it helped keep them alive. instead this woman just informed him of it causing her harm. How contridicting of it.

"May I help in some way?" He asked, surprised the words even left his mouth. Orihime's head jerked up in shock. Could she believe what she just heard? Was he offering her companionship maybe?

The woman's heart shaped face glowed with a happy aoura. Did he possibly say something correct? How strange these creatures were.

"I will not ask again, woman." Ulquiorra spoke once more, a little venom laced his tone.

Orihime nodded and stood up to face the Espada. "What can we do?"

"I cannot release you, take you to visit friends, or anything of that nature. Otherwise, the world is at your feet." He confirmed.

Orihime's expression changed to a serious look. "I wanna go outside."

Ulquiorra blinked once. "That is all?"

She opened her mouth again but only slammed it shut when a loud gurggling sounded in the room. Her face flushed and she laughed awkwardly. "S-Sorry about that!"

"What on earth was that unrully noise?"

Orihime poked her two pointer fingers together. "My stomach. I'm really hungry."

"Ah, first we must fetch you some nurishment then I suppose. 'Least I hear that horribe rumble again." He turned on his heel and walked out only to stop in his stride to await her.

"Come along." The fourth Espada commanded.

"Oh," Her amber eyes lit up. "Yes sir!" She mock saluted and skipped after him.

* * *

After Orihime had her fill, Ulqiuorra led her outside. The sand whirled around her shoes as if welcoming her back. She grinned and stretched for what felt like an eternity. Uliquorra watched on in silence. He would not conversate with her anymore unless proven nessacary.

Once her bones ceased to pop, the orange haired girl took off. She ran until she was about twenty feet and began to twirl. She hummed as she danced. Spinning on her left foot she jumped to her right and wove her arms around her like banners.

Uliquorra gazed on in slight facination. Her movements were graceful unlike her usual stature. It was quite nice to see. It was odd he felt this. Since the day Uliquorra removed his Hollow mask, he felt nothing. He was just a shell. But this human woman made something in him move, like it was gravity of some sort. Compelled to watch and follow, like the sun and the moon.

The spell was broken once Orihime tripped over her skirts and fell on her bottom. Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and walked over. There was no reason to advance quickly. There obiviously no serious damage. He stopped a few inches before her.

"Are you unharmed woman?" His voice still hollow.

Orihime looked up at him through a curtain of firey hair. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for checking." Her cheeks flared pink.

There that rosy color goes again. What in the hell was that? The Espada was suddenly intriguied. "Woman, why does your complexion turn pink or red sometimes when we speak? Does my presence sicken you?"

"Oh no! I enjoy your company! It's just...it's another heart thing." She twirled an orange stran around her little finger.

"Such a weak, little thing yet, so much power over the body. How interesting..." He mused.

Orihime grinned up at him from the sand. "I think so too."

Uliquorra had the fun, as she calls it, this evening. The woman may be dumb but she is certainly interesting.

* * *

Grimmjow looked out at the two in the sand. His glacier eyes ice over with boredum and thought. He and Ulquiorra were growing far too attached to these human girls.

The Sexta glanced down at the newbie resting on his lap. Kiki's sandy hair had grown out more than when he first meet her. It was cut below her ears before but now it was just above her shoulders. Grimmjow wondered what if felt like if he ran his fingers through it...

No! He growled. He can't get close to this girl! Much less a human girl! He was Grimmjow the Sexta! True king of Hueco Mundo!

He weaved his fingers together and placed his arms behind his head. Fuck that. He didn't have time to fall for someone. He had Aizen to kill and take his rightful place as king.

But he couldn't kill Aizen in time...

Grimmjow stole one last look at Kiki.

What's the point when time is running out? 'Cause eventually they will die.

The sands of time race against them like it does with everyone else in this God forsaken desert.

* * *

**Fox:Forgive the shortness. Don't worry, the Grim/Kiki will stop soon. I promise. It's still all about Ken-chan! But right now that's how it is. The Uli/Ori pairing will stay and be delevoped on as well so there will be times when it's a little more focused on them (So kawaii *w*) Kenpachi shall make a longer appearence next chapter. Hope to see ya next time! **

**3 Fox**


End file.
